


The first time she met him

by SinfulPeace



Series: The Backwards Love Of Two Lonely Gods [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Female Eleventh Doctor, Genderbending, Genderswap, Loki is kinda River Song, Wow, but not really, fem!doctor - Freeform, oh well, that didn't make much sense, they're ridiculous, why are you still reading these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPeace/pseuds/SinfulPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sees someone he hasn't seen in awhile. The Doctor meets someone new. Amy wants to do couples stuff with The Doctor. The Avengers are mostly amused. And Rory just wants the world to stop spinning.</p><p>Oh yes, today's just going to be bloody lovely, isn't it?</p><p>Or</p><p>Reunions and first meetings are sometimes the same thing. Amy really wants to be friends with another married couple. The Avengers are on team DrFrost. And is it just me, or does Rory look a bit green?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time she met him

"Amy, Rory, stay in the TARDIS!" The Doctor hollered as she sprinted out of the TARDIS, leaving Amy and Rory lying where they'd fallen during their rough landing. The TARDIS had picked up a distress signal in this timeline and abruptly changed direction in the middle of crossing a space-time dimensional bridge, causing the internal gravity simulators within the TARDIS to flicker. Or, in other words, the TARDIS shook and suddenly Amy was standing on the ceiling, Rory ended up upside down in mid air, while The Doctor grabbed onto the control panel. Well, before the simulators kicked back in and Amy fell on Rory, who in turn, hit The Doctor and knocked her off the main level, sending her rolling off the edge.

Amy's head swam as she vaguely registered what The Doctor had yelled before running out. Stay. Ha ha, nice try, but no. "Rory?" She called.

Rory groaned.

She blinked and looked down. She was sitting on Rory, and he looked kind of... broken. She grimaced and quickly moved off. "Er... sorry, Rory." She grinned weakly.

Rory looked up at her before letting his head fall back down with a thud. "Ow..." He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to concentrate on remembering how to speak. "I'm..." he swallowed a wave of nausea before trying again, "I'm ok... I think, maybe..."

Amy winced in sympathy before rolling him over, to which he groaned in protest. She tugged at his arm, pulling him up so he could lean on her. "Come on, we gotta go after The Doctor, Rory."

"But, Amy, The Doctor said to stay he―" he never finished. A yell cutting him off.

"PONDS!"

The Doctor was calling for them― for help!

Amy bolted out of the TARDIS, dragging along an increasingly green Rory.

This was NOT what the Doctor ordered.

―The Doctor―

The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS just as a chunk of rubble flew past, barely missing her by inches. She didn't even blink, just kept dashing towards where the TARDIS picked up the distress signal. She could hear the sounds of fighting.

This. Was. Not. Good.

The signal had been Captorian. Captorian's were known for their rule of thumb, if someone attacks or threatens you, call for backup and start a war.

The Doctor didn't have anything against them, they'd always got along fairly well with the Time Lords, she just thought their way of life was, well, to put it quite frankly, stupid.

Captorians Vs. Humans

Giant fly-like monsters with eight eyes and fangs Vs. Pink fleshy apes

Great, just what this day needs, interplanetary war. Earth would win in weapons but the Captorians would beat them in numbers. The Captorians were also well known for being the only race to populate an entire solar system by themselves.

But even then, if the Captorians took over Earth, everyone would still die. There were certain chemicals in the Captorian's blood that, when exposed to the rays of the Earth's sun for too long, would go BOOM.

All the Captorians on the Earth. The entire planet would be destroyed, taking two races with it. Well, three if The Doctor was caught in the blast. Not even a Time Lord could bounce back from an explosion of that size.

She had to get the Captorians to leave. NOW.

She turned a corner and nearly tumbled into a large crater, at the bottom of which sat a crashed Captorian ship, a civilian grade, type five travel ship.

Not even fighters and they still start a mini war. Fantastic.

The Doctor looked on the other side of the crater to see the Captorians fighting... a man in spandex? With a shield? What the...?

Oh.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!

The Avengers! She was in New York. And the Avengers were here!

The Avengers were here... fighting. Fighting the Captorians. Yep, this was so going to result in an invasion a the eventual destruction of the Earth. And the Captorians knew it, they knew what would happen. They were willing to die if it meant the death of an enemy. The crazy bastards.

She grinned. She could do this two ways. One, she could talk them down. Two, she could make sure they never came back. Leaving is good, never coming back is better.

She stepped back and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "HEY! CAPTORIANS! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU! YOUR MOTHER HAD NINE EYES! HA!"

Everyone on the battlefield froze and snapped around to look at her. A man in red armor, Iron Man, nearly fell out of the sky at seeing her standing calmly on the edge of a battlefield. She probably looked like a civilian.

A red haired woman (no fair!) stared at her with narrowed eyes while an archer gave her a look like she had two heads. (Two hearts? Yes. Heads? No.)

The Doctor stared up at the Captorians, who in return stared right back before turining away and moving towards their ship. They could sense danger now.

"Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, Level 5, planet, and you were going to destroy it? What...? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now!"

The Captorians froze. The Doctor frowned. "Do you know who I am?"

One of the braver Captorians glared in response and charged at her. She sidestepped its attack and when it looked up, she stood, looming over it, sonic screwdriver pointed at its middle.

She smiled grimly. "Hello. I'm The Doctor. Basically... run."

And run they did. Turning fully to their ship and disappearing into atmosphere faster then she could say "Geronimo!"

She grinned at the awestruck Avengers before jumping slightly when a green eyed, black haired man suddenly appeared next to her with a blue eyed blond behind him. She opened her mouth to introduce herself when she was cut off by the green eyed man pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Or at least it would have been if she hadn't been standing there like a brick wall. Her arms twitched by her sides and her eyes widened.

When the man finally pulled back he frowned. "You're acting like we've never done this before. Sweetie, are you alright? Doctor?"

"Um, that's because we haven't and how do you know my name? Well, I suppose I did just shout my name to the Captorians... but why did you just kiss me?!"

"Because we're married. I'm Loki, your husband. Remember?" The man― Loki said.

The blondie nodded. "Indeed, Doctor."

"What do you mean 'husband?!' I'm not married!"

The other Avengers had made their way over by this point and all decided to put in their opinions.

"Yes, you are. I went with Clint to your wedding. I almost didn't realize it was you." Natasha said.

"Yeah. But you are a time traveler... so it could have only been minutes for you." Clint added in.

Tony, Bruce, and Steve all nodded.

The Doctor stared. She'd never met these people. But... time travel... could Loki really be her... no! He may not be human but he wouldn't live as long as her. Besides, she'd all but sworn off love since the Time War. There was only one way to settle this.

"PONDS!"

Not even a minute later, Amy came sprinting around the corner, all but dragging Rory behind her.

"Doctor! What's... wrong?" Amy rasped out between gasps of air. Rory just sank to his knees and clamped a hand tightly over his mouth, fighting off another wave of nausea.

The Avengers stared at the pair in mild confusion.

Tony leaned near Clint's ear and hissed out, "Isn't that Amy and Rory?" The archer nodded slightly.

"Ponds! Good, you're here. I need you both to answer a question for me. Amy, Rory, am I married?"

Confusion colored Amy's face. "Are you... what? I don't know, are you?"

Rory only shook his head.

"There, see?! They don't remember a wedding, so there was no wedding. Mind you, this is the first time I've ever seen you in my life, let alone meet you or― or bloody kiss you!" The Doctor yelled triumphantly.

Amy paused. "Doctor? He kissed you?"

The Doctor flushed slightly. "Well, um... maybe?"

Amy snorted. "You never know Doctor, maybe he is your― you know, husband." Amy smiled suddenly. "Oh! Doctor, do you know what this means?! We can all do married couple stuff together! Like cooking classes or vacations!"

The Doctor's eyes widened as the color drained from her face.

Clint chuckled as Natasha smirked and said, "Yep, definitely Amy."

"And there you have it, solid proof that I'm single and shall remain so for THE REST OF MY LIFE. I would never willingly subject myself to any of those tedious activities." The Doctor sighed out, all while thinking 'Or at least for the rest of Amy's life...'

Amy huffed and glared at The Doctor.

Rory groaned. So much running. Look at that— the world was spinning. Bright colors, too bright. Oh god he's going to—

Amy yelped and jumped away from Rory as he coughed up bile. "Eww. Rory!"

Rory wiped his mouth on his jumper sleeve.

"Well! Time to go, Ponds!" The Doctor hurriedly pulled Rory to his feet and placed a hand on Amy's back. "We'll just be off then." She cleared her throat awkwardly.

Loki stared after his wife as she made a hasty retreat back to the TARDIS.

"I think my wife just met me for the first time..." he trailed off, not sure what to say.

Thor gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "Indeed, brother."

Clint shrugged. "Hey, it could have been worse."

Tony smirked. "You got to first base."

They group of heroes stared at him.

"What?!" He demanded, throwing his red armor clad arms in the air.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Ok, we all walked right into that one."

―In The TARDIS―

"What was that all about anyway, Doctor?" Amy asked as they stepped back into the TARDIS. When The Doctor didn't respond Amy turned around and nearly fainted.

The Doctor stood, slumped against the TARDIS doors, eyes wide and breathing erratic.

"D-Doctor? Are you― Are you alright, Doctor?"

The Doctor squeezed her eyes shut. No, no she was not alright! It was a fixed point in time now. She wasn't supposed to know her own future! No one was! "This... This is bad. What if he was telling the truth, Amy? Am I... Will I be... married?" Her voice got softer, nearly a whisper by the end.

Amy blinked. "Well, it wouldn't be that bad... He was pretty hot." She smiled coyly

"Hey!" Rory protested from his place, leaning against console. He struggled to get up and mock glared at the two girls. "What does that make me then?"

Amy chewed on her lip. "Um... Sexy?"

"No, no. The TARDIS is sexy." The Doctor joined in, chuckling under her breath. "Rory can be..."

"Cute?" Rory suggested.

She waved him off. "No, that's Amy."

Amy giggled as The Doctor winked at her. "How about irresistible? Doctor?"

The Doctor smirked. "No, that's me."

Amy giggled and Rory rolled his eyes.

"Ah, sweetie. Don't worry, you're... handsome." Amy wrapped her arms around him.

Rory laughed and kissed her forehead. "Handsome and yours, Amy."

The Doctor looked away from the tender scene. She idly wondered wether, if he was telling the truth, she and Loki would ever have moments like that. If they already had.

The TARDIS laughed silently to herself. Soon enough, My Doctor. Soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave (preferably nice!) reviews in the comments below. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story. This is the first part in my "The backwards love of two lonely gods" series. The last time I had a series was on FF.net, so I'm just going to answer all the questions I got asked back then right now. Ok, first off, when I start adding the main story arch I'll most likely post a chapter every other week. Second, there may be several oneshots or mini stories posted instead of a chapter for the main story that may or may not be incorporated into a later chapter. Thirdly, if I go on vacation or I know I'm going to miss an update, I'll try and inform you and get a chapter posted in advance to make up for it, the same goes for holidays. Fourth, constructive criticism is always welcome, but please, be mature about it. And really, no flames. Please feel free to ask further questions, I'll do my best to answer, and I'd love to hear about your ideas and suggestions, if you have some and would like to share. Also, I wrote this on my kindle fire, which for some reason doesn't think some words are actual words, so if something looks wonky, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Thanks!


End file.
